An MPORCDA is requested to develop a program of research on the effects of minority sexual identity and culture on alcohol use and alcohol-related problems in women. Specifically, the proposed research and training focus on the development and testing of strategies to examine the association between lesbian identity development and lesbians' use of alcohol. The proposed study consists of two phases: 1) a secondary analysis (using advanced analytic procedures such as survival analysis and structural equation modeling) of data collected from 451 lesbians in the Chicago Health and Life Experiences of Women (CHLEW) study; and 2) the pilot testing of a method for collecting retrospective data on lesbian identity development and drinking history with a sample of 100 women in Connecticut who self-identify as lesbian. Specific aims include 1) examination of the relationships between identity and alcohol use; 2) identification of similarities and differences in the relationships between identity and alcohol use across 3 generational cohorts and 3 racial/ethnic groups of lesbians; 3) examination of the relationship between identity development and previously identified risk and protective factors (e.g., age, bar orientation, relationship status) associated with alcohol use and alcohol-related problems across 3 generations of lesbians; and 4) pilot test and evaluate the efficacy of a method (most likely the Timeline Follow-back [TLFB] or similar method) to gather retrospective data related to developmental changes in sexual identity, identity disclosure, and alcohol-use patterns. Findings using the TLFB method will be compared with data collected using a standard retrospective drinking measure. Data in both phases of the study will be used to examine time periods or developmental tasks that may pose heightened risk for the development of alcohol-related problems. Because lesbians are an understudied minority group, research on their use of alcohol is consistent with NIAAA's priorities. Findings from this study will have theoretical implications regarding the influence of minority identity and gender on women's use of alcohol. They will also have important practical implications for planning and developing prevention and treatment strategies that more effectively target alcohol-related problems among lesbians and other at-risk populations of women.